In the general field of valves, and specifically faucet valves, it is conventional to carry a washer on the end of a rotary stem to rotate the washer into and out of a frictional bearing engagement with the seat to close and seal the latter. As is well known, this simultaneous rotation and frictional bearing engagement of the washer against the seat causes relatively rapid wear necessitating frequent washer replacement. As substantial washer wear commences immediately upon use, requiring harder and harder closing of the valve as the use proceeds, it will be appreciated that prior valve constructions of the faucet type are not highly satisfactory.